a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quickly assembled water reservoir and more particularly to a water reservoir which is dismantled and installed conveniently and can be assembled to a tank unit.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, an existing water reservoir, bathing pool or swimming pool is constituted primarily by a tank unit into which water is filled.
However, for these water pool structures, as the tank unit is made by cement and some water pools are even provided with stone bricks paved on the cement, they will not only waste time, but also have a relatively high cost.
Moreover, as the tank unit is made by the cement, when the water is filled into the tank unit, the water will directly contact cement walls. As being easily affected by weather, the cement walls will be sometimes cold and sometimes hot, depending upon the weather change. In addition, the cement temperature can be easily transferred to the water, thereby affecting the water temperature of the pools.
On the other hand, as the cement walls are even easier to be affected by construction to cause water permeation or water leak. If these pools are located at a roof top of a house, the water can be easily permeated into the house below, causing the water to leak into the house at a top floor. Moreover, as the roof top is equipped with the water pool, the top house can be very humid by excessive moisture, thereby affecting a living quality of the house.
In addition, as the water is directly in touch with the cement walls, there will be even leak of electricity, which will affect safety of the water pool.